Our Family
by PortugueseWrites
Summary: Miniseries about Natsume and Mikan's life after their wedding! Fluff, romance, humor and babies. Babies everywhere! First chapter is about Natsume changing his son's diaper! I suck at summaries but it's basically about the second generation of the Hyuuga family.
1. Stinky cuteness!

**Natsume Hyuuga: **21 years old. **  
Mikan Hyuuga: **22 years old. **  
Kenshin Hyuuga: **5 days old. **(DOB: October 15****th****, 2014)**

* * *

**October 20****th****, 2014**

It has been a calm day in the Hyuuga residence, Mikan was resting from the hospital and Natsume was in the nursery room, watching his first born son sleeping soundlessly. He couldn't help it, his son was so perfect. Natsume would never imagine in a million years that in the future he would love someone and be a father. He smiled when he saw some movement in the baby crib, his son was probably hungry.

He rushed to the crib's side and Kenshin was clearly about to cry, Natsume carefully embraced his son and brought him up to his chest by holding his head carefully, that was the golden rule that Mikan had given when it came to hold Kenshin, watch out for his head.

"Are you hungry Kenshin?" Natsume cooed while bringing his son up to his face, he planted a kiss on his dark hair and the baby let out a short grunt, then his face turned all red and Natsume blinked at that.

"What are you doing?" he asked worriedly, his son looked like he was suffocating.

Kenshin finally went back to normal and Natsume sighed in relieve but then he felt something warm on the hand that was supporting Kenshin's bottom, the raven haired man cringed when he finally smelled it. Kenshin had liberated whatever was inside him and it was fresh and ready to be cleaned.

"You have got to be kidding me kid." He sighed, Kenshin looked very uncomfortable and Natsume hurried on gently laying his son on the changing table, generously given by Hotaru, Kenshin's Godmother. It has been decided that Ruka and Hotaru would be Kenshin's godparents way before his birth, the two were more than happy and honored and Hotaru made an internal vow of spoiling the brat a lot, then he would give trouble to his parents when they would say 'no'.

But Kenshin wasn't even a month old so that would have to wait. At the moment, Natsume was wondering if waking up Mikan right now and ask her to change the baby would be a good idea, but since the man was smart enough to not piss off his wife he went ahead and decided to change his son's diaper for the first time.

Natsume unbuttoned the baby's pajamas pants and the smell become stronger and Natsume backed away a little to cover his nose and mouth, "Oh Jesus." He turned around and opened the room's window, he let out big gasps from outside and went back to the smelly diaper. Kenshin seemed to be pretty calm about everything, Natsume could feel his son staring with a challenging look towards himself and he cocked his eyebrow up with suspicion, was Kenshin doing this on purpose?

Natsume went ahead and dismissed his silly thoughts, he unwrapped the nappies plastic and what he saw was a catastrophe.

"This should be illegal, what the hell is on your mother's milk?" he gagged a little and looked away as he grabbed three Dodot wipes from the box, he took a deep breath and took the diaper from his son's waist, he placed it on the window, in hell away from his breathing are, and started to wipe Kenshin's butt, it was utterly disgusting but Natsume made sure that Kenshin was all clean and perfumed. He probably used twenty wipes for that but he was worthy and nobody got poop on their hands. Kenshin looked happy and Natsume tossed the used wipes on the dirty diaper, rolled it closed and threw it to the diaper can.

"All done now." He cooed while dressing him a new and clean diaper, when Kenshin was all dressed up again he was brought to his father to another embrace, Natsume sat down on the couch where Mikan usually sat during the night when she nursed Kenshin and where he would find her sleeping sometimes, he sat down and made sure that his son was comfortably resting against him. Natsume let out a content sigh and looked around, it was so quiet in the house and he felt truly blessed with everything, Mikan, Kenshin, his friends and family and his life.

"Natsume?"

His head turned to the door, there she was. Mikan had her long hair tied in a messy bun and she was wearing her white nightgown that reached her knees, she crossed her arms like she was protecting herself from the cold and her eyes were half open showing clearly that she had woken up but tiredness was still overwhelming her harshly.

"Mikan, go to sleep I got this." He said softly, not enjoying the fact that she wasn't resting.

The brunette pouted, "I'm tired of resting and I miss Kenshin."

He smiled, "You see him everyday Mikan, he's not going anywhere for the rest eighteen years."

"Make it twenty-one." She mumbled.

Natsume chuckled, a thing that he started to do since he met Mikan Yukihira, more known as Mikan Hyuuga, his wife. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared passionately at the baby snoozing in his arms, he was so small and quiet, it almost looked like a doll.

But Kenshin was no doll, he was a living human baby, and Natsume vowed to protect him and his wife at any cost. He knew what would come in the future weeks, sleepless nights of cries, sickness, crying for unknown reasons, doctor appointments, family cooing all over him, having money for his family and helping Kenshin grow up to be a good person.

Mikan kissed his cheek, "Let's go to sleep, he'll be fine."

He nodded and watched her leave back to their bedroom, with a slow and quiet movement he stood up from the couch and laid the baby back on his crib, he covered the tiny body and stared a little more before actually leaving.

Natsume wasn't ready for what the next years would bring, but he was definitely sure that he would do his best.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first part of the miniseries that are about to come up next! **

**Reviews help me!**


	2. Appi Butday mama!

**Natsume Hyuuga: **22years old.**  
Mikan Hyuuga: **23 years old. (6 months pregnant)**  
Kenshin Hyuuga: **19 months old. (1 year and 7 months)

**A/N: Quick reminder that Mikan is 6 months older than Natsume.**

* * *

**May 3rd, 2015**

**10:34 AM**

It was a beautiful spring day at the province in Kyoto and in the Hyuuga residence Mikan slept soundlessly, but Natsume wasn't by her side, he was downstairs in the kitchen with his son preparing a birthday surprise breakfast, Kenshin could help to hide his excitement.

"Papa mo' bacon! Mama wuvs bacon!"

"Yes Ken I know, just go see if your mom is coming." He smirked.

The toddler nodded and briefly walked with his tiny legs to check the stairs again, when he saw no sign of his mummy he walked back to his father whom was already placing everything on the large tray.

"Up!"

Natsume picked up his son and let him observe the tray, everything was ready, a bowl with cheerios, fried eggs with fried bacon, French toasts, natural orange juice, a cup of chocolate milk, toasts with butter and ham and finally a jar with two beautiful roses, one yellow and the other red. The yellow rose was the one that Kenshin chose, and the red was obviously from Natsume.

"Good." He said contently.

"My thoughts exactly, now I have to put you done to carry the tray. Can you follow me up the stairs?" Natsume asked as he placed his son in the floor again.

Kenshin gave him a scowl stare, "'f cose."

The man chuckled and grabbed the tray, "Alright little man, follow the captain."

He walked carefully with the tray, trying to balance to not let anything spill out, Kenshin followed slowly his father's footsteps and let him go up the stairs first, then the young toddler started to crawl after, having his own time of concentration and Natsume stood on the top o the stairs watching his son with a faint smile, "You alright?"

"Yes." He puffed out.

Natsume chuckled and backed a little to let his son coming through, when he finally crawled to the top and stood up (butt first) and grinned proudly at Natsume.

"Good job." He praised, "Let's go wake up your mom now."

Kenshin nodded and followed his father again to the last white door of the hall, Natsume pushed the door calmly and they got a view of a woman moving under the bed's white sheets, she moaned softly and opened her eyes. Kenshin was quick on jumping to the bed and going next to her to plant a kiss on her cheek, "Appi Butday mama!" he said trying his best to sound right and Mikan giggled while pulling him into a tight hug, she sat down and noticed Natsume and the tray.

"What's this?" she purred sleepily, still smothering her child in an embrace.

"This is your first birthday present, now please stop murdering our child and let me place it on your lap." Natsume responded.

Mikan stuck her tongue at him and let Kenshin dramatically gasp for air, he then squatted and crawled away from her and sat in the middle of the bed at the best speed that he could. Mikan smiled as the tray with food was placed in front of her and Natsume kissed her softly, "Happy birthday old woman."

She smiled and kissed him back, "You're just jealous because I'm older than you." Then a giggle was out when he pinched her cheek, "Like I said, jealous."

Natsume rolled his eyes and walked around the bed to sit on his side, he suddenly grabbed Kenshin (making him yelp in surprise) and started to tickle the giggling boy, "This guy and I made a long breakfast that took a looooong time, so you better eat everything." He ended the line by sending her a sadistic smile, "Right Ken?" he asked, stopping the tickle attack. Kenshin gasped a little to catch his breath, he didn't replied to his father's question, the only action that he did was reaching for the tray and take a small piece of bacon to put it in his mouth.

"Aw baby, are you hungry?" Mikan cooed.

Kenshin nodded while munching on it with no success.

"Well, you eat your breakfast and I'll feed him." Natsume said while standing with the bacon muncher on his arms, he took it away from Kenshin's mouth and placed it on Mikan's plate again and with a smirk he left.

Mikan smiled and took a sip from her orange cup, "Happy birthday to me!"


End file.
